The Epic of Denmark and The Slumber of Norway
by xXCrimsonBlueXx
Summary: There were once two princes. The story behind the marital alliance of KD and UNP. AU, Dennor, Nordics.


**AN: I felt like doing something non-dialogue, as well as doing an au-fic, so this is what was born. I wanted Norway to play a bigger part but I didn't want to expand too much of the end.**

**Most should be self-explanatory, but just in case:**

**The Kingdom of Denmark: **Denmark**/Mathias**

**Suomiland: Finland**

**The Republic of Icelandia: Iceland/Erik**

**The United Norwegian Principalities: Norway/Lukas**

**Sverige: Sweden**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>There were once two princes, the prince of the Kingdom of Denmark and the prince of the United Norwegian Principalities (UNP). They had been friends since they were little, though their political difference caused them to be forcefully separated by their fathers. Or rather, the handmaids they had been 'given' as consolation to their parent's absence. Kings and Queens were too busy even without small brats taking up their royal time.<p>

Due to the history of the two nations, Lukas and Mathias were considered enemies.

The Kingdom of Denmark had once been in control of the UNP, as well as its sister nation, the republic of Icelandia. However, its other region, Sverige, had revolted and commandeered the forts and military bases of what is now Suomiland. The two nations had been great allies ever since. After the revolution Denmark had lost half of its power, and the UNP was bought from Denmark, who now only had the republic of Icelandia. Icelandia, however, was an island nation that was not of much use due to its many volcanoes. It was eventually lost as well.

Sverige now had control of the entire Scandia Peninsula, which had been Denmark's pride and main center of commerce. And so began the rivalry between Sverige and Denmark.

The present king of the Kingdom of Denmark had warned Mathias, the prince in question, of the prince of Sverige. Berwald, though apparently younger than Mathias, had already shown great promise mentally and physically. With the prince of Suomiland at his side, he had gained parts of the states of Estonia and Latvia from Feliks, the prince of the Polska Kingdom. While his social skills were not at their height, Mathias was the opposite. Their physical skills were almost perfectly aligned, though the Swedish prince was better at planning and the Danish one better at forming alliances, and charming important people. They were called perfect rivals.

However, Mathias didn't care for rivalry. Rather he had a wish, what he believed was impossible. He was in love. This was undeniable, though there was a problem. He had no idea who he was in love with. He could remember some features of her, such as her shortly cropped hair, something he knew his parents would never have approved of, and something he had given her. To keep her hair out of her beautiful purple-blue eyes. A cross. It was the center of almost all the Nordic symbols, and she had come from the United Principalities. He could also remember a promise, a promise to meet after sixteen years. They had been five at the time, and Mathias had just recently turned twenty-one. The day was in a week. He could only hope the girl, Luka, he believed, still remembered.

When he saw the boulder in the woods, just as he remembered, Mathias gained new hope. Leaning against the boulder was a person, he knew it wasn't Luka, their silver hair revealed Icelandian descent. The strange man introduced himself as Erik, and said that Luka was waiting for him. He must have said it with a lisp, for it came out 'Lukas,' though as this was a man's name, it was surely incorrect. Erik revealed himself to be the prince of Icelandia, which at first set off Mathias, but he quickly adapted.

When they reached what seemed to be an abandoned cottage in the foliage, Mathias finally asked Erik where he was taking him. Erik simply sighed and gestured for Mathias to follow. When they walked into the home, he quickly realized they were in an enchanted place, as all the guards and residents were deep in sleep, even when the clumsy prince fell through the rotting floorboards. The inside of the cottage also nowhere near fit the proportions of the outside appearance, apparent when they reached a large set of stairs, while the building had seemed to be only one story.

As they climbed to the top of the tower, the air seemed to stop smelling of vermin and mold, but rather like the tangy fir trees growing outside. The reason soon became apparent when they saw a several meter long hole in the wall, in which vines had struggled to fill, but had only succeeded in holding up the person entrapped their grasp. Mathias gasped and quickly tried to cut through the vines, a futile attempt as the vines simply re-grew thicker. He tried to pull the man from the vines, only succeeding in hugging the man tight, something he believed he shouldn't have enjoyed so much.

Finally he gave up and turned to the Icelandian who had been watching amused. He turned to Mathias and stated simply that they were brothers. A kiss from a prince could save him, but only one not related by blood. He had known of their planned meeting and had been waiting for Mathias at the rock. Mathias refused to believe it.

The one he was going to meet was a woman he replied. Erik simply stared Mathias in the eye. And Mathias knew he didn't care what he was. He would go through pains to convince his parents, but love was worth it. He quickly kissed the sleeping prince, expecting him to fall into his arms.

Destiny, however, had different plans. The vines on his arms quickly slid off, furling and unfurling, menacing in the spicy air. Without the ivy to hold him up, Lukas had fallen backward, and Mathias only barely caught his ankle, a bewildered and groggy Norwegian clambering at the wall. He hoisted the blond up, and moved in to hug him. Lukas pushed him away, called forth the spirit of the vines, and threatened Mathias into never touching him again.

Mathias need not wallow in misery, however, as over the next year, Lukas began to blush when the other was near, fiddled with his hairpin more often, and beat up Mathias less often.

Within a year The Kingdom of Denmark had gained a marital alliance to The United Norwegian Principalities.

_Owari_

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's all folks! Like I said, Norway was a bit too much of a damsel in distress for me. I do believe he could've saved himself in reality, so let's just pretend he was really really tired, m'kay?<strong>


End file.
